


Full Moon

by MissDizzyD



Series: Warm and Real and Bright [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bode and his law, Cuddling, Derek loves his Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Mates, Memory Lane, Supermoon/Lunar Perigee, anchor, mentions of other pack members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDizzyD/pseuds/MissDizzyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Supermoon. The full moon coinciding with the lunar perigee means the moon is closer and looks bigger and brighter than normal. Has more effect on werewolves."</p>
<p>Derek seeks out his anchor on a particularly difficult full moon. Cuddling and star gazing ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

“Derek?” Stiles said as soon as he answered the door. Derek was standing on the other side, blood spattered across his skin and his wonderfully tight T-shirt. His jeans were streaked with dirt and he had a manic look in his eyes... Stiles hadn’t been afraid of Derek for a very long time but this... Well, his heart was doing a fantastic impression of Ringo Starr – erratic and arrhythmic and faster than it should be. Beyond that, though, was Stiles’ concern for his pack. “What happened to Isaac? Weren’t you supposed to be running with him tonight?”

Derek didn’t answer verbally, just pushed Stiles through into the living room and pulled them both down onto the couch until their chests were pressed together, Stiles’ head was tucked under Derek’s chin and they’re legs were slotted together. It was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together – they were perfect for each other in every way possible.

Stiles tried to relax as much as he could, knowing that as soon as he tensed up or worried about the blood that Derek was getting on him or embraced the fear he was feeling because _Derek was getting blood on him and Stiles didn’t know where said blood was from oh my God_ , Derek would sense it and probably get all paranoid and question his life choices. Such was their relationship. So instead of letting himself be terrified of this, he reminded himself that this was Derek, who had fought for Stiles and protected him countless times. With that thought, he fisted his hands into Derek’s shirt and held on, keeping his breathing regular and soothing. 

Derek cleared his throat. 

“I was with Isaac but... He’s with Boyd now...” 

“He left you in the woods? _Alone_?” Stiles was angry. They’d had this discussion as a pack a few months ago – the wolves would pair off at the full moon and they’d stick together, never leaving anyone alone in case of hunters. The humans would sometimes go into the woods and run with them, playing tag or hide and seek or whatever else the wolves needed. This month, however, all of the humans were staying home. It was the middle of winter and bitterly cold so no one wanted to spend the night trying to keep up with a bunch of werewolves. Even Allison was sitting this one out. 

But the wolves never got left alone, _ever_. 

“He just left? We talked about this, we can’t seriously be back to doing this already, I mean, Isaac’s a nice guy and adorable and cuddles like a pro but he needs to get his shit together. I can’t believe-”

_“Stiles.”_

“What?”

“I sent him to Boyd, calm down,” Derek said, tightening his arms around Stiles’ waist and pressing them closer together. He raised his head up and nuzzled at the moles behind Stiles’ ear, relishing the moment when his pulse sped up. 

“You... You sent him to Boyd?” Stiles repeated, sure he misunderstood. 

“I needed _you_ ,” Derek’s breath tickled Stiles’ cheek in the best possible way; warm heat brushing the skin, teasing and promising all sorts of things. It sent a thrill down his spine. “My anchor. My Stiles,” Derek sighed and readjusted them until they were sat up, Stiles cradled between his legs and leaning back against his chest, a good, solid heat to keep Derek human. 

Just like that, Stiles’ anger melted away into something much sappier. It always happened when Derek insinuated that Stiles belonged to him. Apparently Stiles got off on a having sense of long term commitment and security. Things were slow and happy. They didn’t have to rush anything because they’d have each other for the rest of their lives.

They sat in silence, both content to breathe in their intermingled scents and settle into this arrangement. Stiles sighed and tilted his head to kiss Derek’s neck – something he’d only been allowed to do recently because Derek’s wolf expected submission and obedience. It went against literally every instinct Derek had to let Stiles so close to his soft, vulnerable throat. But after the first time, the wolf started accepting it for the sign of intimacy and trust it was, started to accept that his mate wanted to show him how he loved him in a way that made sense to both of them. 

“But where did the blood come from?” Stiles asked eventually because, hey, he can’t leave a mystery like that unsolved. 

“A rabbit snuck up on me,” Derek said seriously. Stiles bit his tongue to keep himself laughing out loud, but his shoulders still shook. Derek huffed out an irritated sigh. “I was... on edge tonight.”

“That makes sense,” Stiles said, stroking the arm around his waist soothingly. He heard the note of confusion in Derek’s voice and knew how much he _hated_ having to admit that he was weaker tonight. “Supermoon. The full moon coinciding with the lunar perigee means the moon is closer and looks bigger and brighter than normal. Has more effect on werewolves. Only one in every fourteen full moons is a Supermoon.” He traced swirling triskeles onto Derek’s palm as he spoke. “They’re nice to look at.” Derek threaded their fingers together and moved to stand up. 

“Come on, then.” 

~~~

The blanket they were wrapped in was soft and warm and it reminded Stiles so much of the picnics his mom used to take them on when he was a kid. It was nice to be sharing it with Derek now – making new memories to wash away some of the sadness that hung around the old ones. It was also nice to be held so tightly as he recounted stories about said picnics, how his mom collected berries from the woods and made pies from them, how his parents used to smile and hold hands and laugh, how he and Scott made daisy chains for each other instead of running around because Scott’s asthma was bad. 

Derek listened well, happy to sit with Stiles curled into him and feel the emotions wash over him in waves of sadness and longing and finally contentment again when he kissed the top of Stiles’ head or ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. 

They talked and kissed and held onto each other, showing a vulnerability that only came out when they were alone together. Stiles anchored Derek through one of the hardest full moons he’d ever experienced, keeping the shift at bay, and Derek kept Stiles from losing himself to memories of his mother’s hospital room and the smell of disinfectant that still haunted him. 

They watched the stars for hours. Sometimes Stiles would talk about complex astronomical theories and metaphysical concepts and Derek would nod along like he knew exactly who Bode was and why his law was so important. Sometimes Derek would smile randomly and Stiles would smile with him, even though he had no idea what was going through the Alpha’s head.

They were cocooned in darkness and the moon was, indeed, beautiful.


End file.
